It's So High School
by Midnightmoon91
Summary: The summer is over and the kids are all back in school, once more surrounded by drama, homework, boys, girls, and after-school jobs. Isn't teenage life great? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT ALREADY EXISTS!
1. First Day

OMG!!! I'm really liking this new face that we have here at this site. I haven't logged in for a while so I was pretty surpised. It's very 'Mac-ish' to me. lolz. ANYWAY.......As you can see, I have a new story up!! I decided I might as well start a new DOA story to follow up with 'Summer Time Romances' since I really can't get to that story for what will probably be another couple months. I kept telling myself to copy/send it to myself, but I never got around to it, but it is still going to be continued so please do not give up on that story.

Also...I've been pretty busy with school and all and being a senior going off to college next year isn't making it any easier!!! :) But I'm not stressing though because I know that it'll benefit me in the long run. I'm going to SCU and majoring in teaching. I also have a job lined up as a TA. I'm pretty nervous...I've never been that far from home without anyone I don't know. I'm pretty sure South Carolina is **A LOT **different than New Jersey, but I'm prepared to make the change!!! :)))

So now I leave you here to the story, so enjoy and don't forget to comment and tell your friends!!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Day**_

* * *

_**DOATEC High-Courtyard **_

SUMMERS IS FINALLY……over. School is, unfortunately starting all over again as we join our beloved group of students, also seemingly reluctant to go back and sit in a tiny desk for seven hours. The teens sat on a nice grassy spot in front of the main doors of the school, sharing stories about the last 2 weeks of summer that they haven't been around each other for.

"I just can't believe school started so early this year. I was really enjoying myself this season." Kasumi stated.

Everyone sitting around nodded their hands in agreement.

"Seriously, I just wanted to at least chill for a week in my new apartment without having to worry about any schoolwork." Jann added.

"Dude, when did you get an apartment?" Zack inquired.

"Just last week. Why?"

"Party at Jann's this weekend!" Brad yelled.

"Yea right. If you want to have a party, throw it at your house." Jann retorted.

"BRRRRRIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!" Goes the first school bell of the year. It always seems as if these bells remind the innocent students of the coming of Judgment Day…by the teachers of course.

The group moaned and groaned as they picked themselves up, along with their random things as they made their way towards the glass double doors of DOATEC Senior High.

"7:35, here we go! Its senior year guys! Let's all be happy." Kasumi chirped.

"Goodness, could you be anymore cheery?" Christie came up from behind and gave Kasumi a cold look.

Christie was still the same as before…not so easy to get along with. She gave everyone a once over with her stormy gray eyes while she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"It's so cute how you're all so chummy and everything. I wish I could be more like you, I really do, but I just don't seem to have the time while being realistic in my expectations of people." Christie said.

No one knew what to say and just stared at Christie, giving her a questioning look.

"Well, it's been very nice talking to you and everything, but we have to get to homeroom. Don't want to be late on the first day. Bye!" Kokoro pushed everyone in the building.

Christie removed her sunglasses, gave a little scoff, and slowly followed behind the group. Students were already running rapid about the place, trying to find their classes and meet up with friends that they haven't seen in what seems like forever, talking loudly and laughing about things.

Christie gave one more once over before she walked the stairs to her homeroom. "This school…it shall be interesting this year."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Room 243_**

Hitomi found her way to her homeroom and found a random seat to sit in. She chooses to get one by the window and sat down.

"Hello lady!"

Hitomi turned around to see who exactly was calling out to her. Her eyes came in contact with a face, drowned in blonde hair. She could also spot a pair of mesmerizing blue-green eyes.

"Eliot! Oh my gosh, I missed you! How was England?" Hitomi tightly hugged the blonde boy.

"It was pretty fun. I met some really cool new people over there, met some of my distant relatives and just chilled." Eliot smiled.

"Sounds like you had a good time. So…what classes do you have this year?" Hitomi took her schedule out of her pocket.

"Trade?" Eliot proposed, exchanging papers.

* * *

_**Hitomi's Schedule**_

_**Anatomy/ Room 503**_

_**P.E./Gymnasium 2**_

_**Pottery/Room 94**_

_**Accelerated Mythology/Room 115**_

_**Lunch/Cafeteria 1**_

_**Spanish IV/Room 45**_

_**English IV/Room 130**_

_**Culinary Arts/ Room 411**_

* * *

_**Eliot's Schedule**_

_**Creative Writing/Room 413**_

_**P.E./Gymnasium 2**_

_**Peer Counseling/Guidance**_

_**T.V. Media/Room 14**_

_**Lunch/Cafeteria 1**_

_**Amer. Gov/ Room 32**_

_**AP Physics/Room 113**_

_**Theatre/Auditorium 2**_

* * *

"Hey, at least we have lunch and gym together." Hitomi smiled.

"I can't be anything without my Hitomi!" Eliot laughed.

"What would you do without me?" Hitomi joked.

"Good morning class!" Some random teacher exclaimed. "Let me be the first to officially welcome you all back to school."

Hitomi and Eliot rolled their eyes and took a seat.

The teacher went on. "You should all be excited. You're seniors now, all grown up. This is your year. Enjoy it while you can because Lord knows it goes by in the blink of an eye…"

* * *

_**Hallway-Leifang's Locker**_

"We haven't even been here for an hour and you've already tricked out your locker." Jann wrapped his arms around Lei's waist.

"Well don't you look sexy today? Love that V-neck on you. Where'd you get it?" Leifang kissed Jann on the lips.

"I'm not really sure. Some girl bought it for me. You've probably seen her. Long brown hair, full lips, tight body, and looks really good in this one red dress she has…" Jann spoke.

"Well what are you doing talking to me? She sounds like a pretty hot girl." Lei giggled.

"You have no idea." Jann returned a passionate kiss. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course. I made sure I had no dinners to attend tonight or anything. I still have to find the perfect pair of shoes to go with this dress that I ordered last week. It's supposed to get to my house later this morning." "Oh, and I've got a little surprise for you too." Leifang whispered

"Oh? Please do tell." Jann smiled.

"No no no. You'll have to wait until tonight to see." Leifang hugged him. "I see you've working on your butt. Nice and tight. See ya."

"Bye babe." Jann waved.

"Yea, totally Jann. Nice and tight."

Jann turns around to see Ryu leaning on the lockers, laughing to himself.

"You know you want it." Jann joked.

"I'm an open book…" Ryu shrugged. "What's up man? I haven't talked to you all summer. What's new?"

"Not that much man. Just been hanging out, gettin' bashed by Lei …and I finally got my own place." Jann answered.

"Congratulations. Now you don't have anyone telling you what to do." Ryu laughed.

"You and Kasumi should stay over this weekend. Lei and I have this movie thing we always do. She's been waiting for you to come back so she can invite the both of you." Jann explained.

"Oh for sure, I'll give her a head's up." Ryu shook Jann's hand.

The bell for the first class sounds off as students rush out into the hallways. Jann and Ryu say their goodbyes and go on their way to the first scheduled class of the new school year.

* * *

_**Room 401-AP Bio**_

Kokoro was one of the first students in her first period class to make it there before the bell rung for the period to begin. She grabbed a seat next to the door, in case of an emergency. She glanced over the board with the words 'Welcome Back Students' scribbled across it in lovely cursive handwriting.

"Hmm. I must have a female teacher." Kokoro said to herself.

"I beg to differ…"

Kokoro turned to the right and found herself staring perfection right in the face. This man was so beautiful. A head of dark, wavy hair, piercing green eyes, the whitest, straightest teeth, and glowing, exotic tan skin. Kokoro felt her heart jump out into her throat and onto the floor. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a D&G ad. A black button down shirt, black pleaded pants, and matching snakeskin boots. By the time he'd finished smiling at Kokoro and walked up to his desk, the rest of the class started to file in. Kokoro shifted her body back to the front of the room while the teacher greeted the students.

"Good morning students, please find an available seat so we can start this year off right."

Students whooped and hollered while Kokoro smiled to herself.

"Settle down now people. My name is _Mr._ Alvarez, and I'll be your biology teacher for the next 180 days." Mr. A. smiled.

Kokoro rested her head on her hand while she stared into Mr. A's eyes dreamily.

"Now I'm not like most other teachers in this school; for one: I'm young." The class lightly chuckled at the comment, "two: I'm not into the whole seating chart thing, so I hope you like where you sit because you'll be there for the whole marking period, and three: I like to have fun; there will never be a dull moment in this classroom, I promise, especially when we start dissecting." Mr. A. laughed. "Here's a syllabus about what we'll be doing for the year. Please read over it tonight and get it signed by your parents for homework credits tomorrow. Easy grade people."

As Mr. A passed out the papers to each row, Kokoro, being the only one in her row, grabbed a sheet personally from the teacher, briefly touching his hand.

'_His skin is so soft.' _

"Well, I guess that's all I have to say about that. You'll get your textbooks tomorrow and I guess we can get started on Friday. As of right now, just relax and talk amongst yourselves, quietly." Mr. A. sat down at his desk.

* * *

_**Room 307-Calculous **_

The teacher, Mrs. Bentley had just finished explaining the rules of the class and handing out the supplies list. Helena sat in the back corner of the classroom, subconsciously playing with her blonde tresses while the other students conversed lightly around her. She pulled a compact out of her white Louis Vuitton and gently reapplied some shimmer gloss to her pouty lips. Helena stared at the clock in the front of the room, waiting for the minute hand to move pass the big black '3'.

'_Goodness, this class is taking forever.' _

She gave her French manicure a once over, checking for any imperfections.

"None to speak of whatsoever. Perfect as always." Helena said to herself. "Excuse me?" She raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Douglas?" Mrs. Bentley acknowledged.

Helena got up out of her seat and traversed her way to the to the teachers desk. "May I please use the bathroom…I'm having some womanly issues." She whispered.

Mrs. Bentley gave a light chuckle and wrote out a hall pass. "I completely understand."

"Thank you."

Helena took the pass and half-skipped, half-ran out of the classroom.

* * *

_**Hallway**_

"Glad that worked." Helena smiled.

She quietly closed the door behind her and started on her way until she was abruptly stopped by an incoming force. Helena lost her footing and felt her body rushing downward towards the cold linoleum floor until someone grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Leon apologized.

Helena regained her balance and stood herself upright to look Leon in the face.

"It's fine, simple mistake. Apology accepted." Helena smiled.

Leon knelt down to collect Helena's purse and the various things that fell out of it.

"So how was your summer?" Leon asked.

Helena smiled again. "It was alright. I went back to France to see some family, spent some time on the Riviera in Nice. I had a good time. And yourself?"

"I went back Europe too…"

"Italy, right?"

"Yea. I helped build an orphanage along with my cousins for a couple of weeks. It made me feel really good. Plus, I got a free workout and didn't have to hit the gym for most of the summer." Leon laughed.

"That's wonderful. You really gave those unfortunate children something to be thankful for." Helena smiled.

Leon felt his face burning up and he knew that he was blushing, but he didn't care.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you around then?" Helena asked.

"I guess so." Leon felt his voice crack a little in his response.

"Ok then. Well, I better start heading to my next class since I'm already out here. As they say in Italy, 'Ciao!'" Helena laughed and walked off.

"Wait!" Leon called after her.

Helena turned around with a questioning look on her face. "Yes?"

"Forgetting something?" Leon held up Helena's bag.

She walked back over quickly and stared into his eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

I hope you liked what you have read so far. I know there are a little imperfections within the story but I just started writing without thinking about it all but I hope you still liked it. Well for now all I can say is STAY TUNED!!! Chapter 2 is all ready in the works and you could probably expect to be seeing it later this week.

P.S.-If anyone that reads this is from SC, can you tell me a little what it's like? I've been there before, well not really, only just drove through it, but can you give a little insight as to what it's like?

And also everyone cross your fingers for me!!!!! :P I applied for a job at Express last night and I really want this job, so I'm praying to God every night that I'll get hired. Thank You!!!!


	2. Getting the Flow of Things

woo!!!! I kept my promise from last chapter and uploaded within a week. I would have gotten it up on Friday but I was busy with a little stuff and it kept me from finishing this chapter but now it's done and it's here!!! OOOO....and I also went on a little haul at the dollar store last night. lolz. I got these little chapsticks for my cousins and I that look like miniature soda products. they also smell like them. lolz. not so much taste like them though. :( I picked up a "12 oz." Mountain Dew:Code Red, "20 oz." Wild Cherry Pepsi, and another "20 oz." regular Mountain Dew. I kept the Pepsi lolz.

Anyways.....enjoy!!!! ****

**_Chapter 2-Getting the Flow of Things_**

* * *

_**Girl's Bathroom**_

Tina leaned over the sink to get a better view of herself in the mirror while she touched up her make-up.

"Ugh! This is horrible! I cannot believe I have a zit on the first day of senior year. Everything happens to me!" Tina exclaimed.

She repeatedly applied foundation from her compact until the red bum wasn't completely visible anymore.

"Whatever, this'll just have to do until I get home. Stupid zit."

She took one last look in the mirror, flipped her hair, and walked towards the door. Tina opens the door only to be greeted by a hallway of underclassmen scrambling to get to their next class.

"I wonder if I had a full book bag on the first day of freshman year."

"Not as much as a bra full of toilet paper." Leifang chimed.

"You're hardly funny sweetie. So what's up?" asked Tina.

"Same as usual. Always being fabulous." Leifang answered.

"Well it's nice to see that no one's deflated your ego yet. I'll be doing so very soon this week." Tina laughed.

"Wonderful, I missed you. We really have to hang out sometime this weekend." Leifang suggested.

"That sounds absolutely perfect. The Pro store is having a sale on Saturday; thirty percent off everything with an extra ten off any purchases totaling over seventy-five dollars." Tina oozed with excitement.

"Yes! I hope they still have the Petticoat MSF. My mom said she loves mine and wants one of her own and I haven't seen any for a while. Plus I really want to get that '88 Shimmer Pallet'." Leifang explained.

"Oh yea…don't forget about the 120 pallet." Tina said.

"Trust me, I haven't. I'm going to make Jann get it for me." Leifang smiled.

"Smart one. It's really expensive now. So what class are you going to?" Tina asked.

"Ugh, I have gym now. I don't think I'm going to be able to handle P.E. at 8:35 in the morning." Leifang complained.

"Get out! I have it now too!" Tina's eyes got wide. "Let's so, this class is going to be great. There's going to be all these hot guys and their bubble butts in gym shorts…pure ecstasy."

* * *

_**Room 82-Fashion**_

"I know this class has to be fun, its fashion!" Lisa exclaimed to no one in particular.

She sat, bright eyed, at an empty table, waiting for the class to start when Ayane walked into the room.

"Ayane!" Lisa signaled her over to the table. "I didn't know you took fashion."

Ayane sat in a seat across from Lisa. "Well it was either this or auto shop, and I'll be damned if I have to sit around a bunch of greasy, sweaty boys for 45 minutes."

"Lord knows that's the truth." Lisa smiled. "So how was your summer?"

"It was alright I guess. Went on some college tours, met a couple of cute guys, but that's it." Ayane explained.

"Get any numbers?" Lisa smiled mischievously.

"I would have but my dad might've killed me if he found out I was talking to college guys."

Lisa tried to interject but Ayane help up her hand, "I know. Don't ask."

Lisa closed her mouth.

"Speaking of boys however, I wonder if there are going to be any in this class." Ayane stated.

"Girl please, you know how boys can be." Lisa started.

Just then a stocky, but tall muscular boy walked into the room. He looked about 17 years of age, brown hair, steely blue eyes, and prominent square jaw. He was the total package.

"Bayman?!" Lisa and Ayane stared in shock.

* * *

_**Room 302-World History**_

Ryu thought he was going to die of ennui as the teacher was going through the curriculum of the year with the class.

'_I'm so going to kill dad for making me take this class.'_

Ryu started to stroke his long, chestnut hair, smelling it occasionally. Kasumi had let him take her strawberry shampoo and conditioner to remember her before she left for the summer on vacation; he still uses it so he can "be with her" wherever, whenever. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he takes in the light scent.

"Wonderful." He whispered.

"You say something Mr. Hayabusa?" the teacher asked.

"No sit." Ryu put his head down on the desk.

Christie tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry lover boy, I'm sure she's thinking about you too."

"Please, what do you know about love?"

"Oh, that's not fair. I may be a bitch sometimes but I know a thing or two about relationships. I have had boyfriends."

"Really?" Ryu asked, interest piqued.

"Did I not just say that?"

"Ok well, what happened to them all?"

Christie paused and thought for a minute before answering Ryu. "Let's just say that they couldn't handle me. Now listen up here comes tonight's first homework assignment."

Ryu lifted his head off of his desk and smiled.

* * *

_**Cafeteria 2**_

A few hours have passed and the bell for lunch has just gone off. Most students were eager to get there, partially to take a break from teachers, partially to finally eat something since their demanding mornings prevent them from having breakfast, as much as they'd like to. While friends were pairing up with friends, Kasumi spotted Helena, Jann, and Leifang at a table and headed towards them.

"Hey guys!" Kasumi sat down next to Helena.

"Hey." The other three replied.

"So…do we like our classes so far?" Kasumi inquired.

"I guess they're alright. I just want to get home already." Helena pushed hair out of her face.

Jann took a bite of his Italian sub. "Any reason in particular?"

"I just want to stare at my closet."

Jann, Leifang, and Kasumi groaned while Helena smiled innocently.

* * *

_**On the other side of the cafeteria**_

"I'll trade you my brownie for that chocolate pudding." Eliot waved the food stuff in front of Hitomi.

"It does smell delightful." Hitomi handed over her pudding cup.

"Thanks, baby!" Eliot exclaimed.

"Hello guys, mind if I sit here?"

Eliot and Hitomi look up and see Bayman standing beside them, tray in hand. Eliot just stared while Hitomi motioned to the empty seats around.

"Please, sit." She smiled.

As Bayman moved into his seat, his knee brushed up against Eliot's briefly making Eliot lightly blush.

"You ok?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm fine." Eliot answered.

"So how was you holiday?" Bayman smiled.

"Holiday? Oh, you mean the break!" Hitomi waved her hands in the air. "I had a really good time at culinary camp and learned all these new recipes. Thanks for asking. What about you?"

Bayman swallowed his pasta. "It was alright. I'm just glad to be back with my friends." He smiled. "What about you?"

Both Bayman and Hitomi shot Eliot a questioning look.

"Oh, it was alright I guess." Eliot said, turning up the corner of his lip.

* * *

_**Other side of the cafeteria**_

"…so yea, I don't think I'm _ever_ going back there."

Helena, Lei, and Kasumi nodded their heads.

"Well it's good that you talked to them like an adult and you were right in telling them what they needed to hear. At least you didn't hit them." Kasumi spoke.

"I was getting ready too." Jann clinched his fists.

"Oh come on. They're only little kids. You be but so mad." Lei ran her hands through Jann's hair.

"But they ruined that one favorite shirt you got me." Jann pouted.

Lei kissed him on the lips. "Aw, don't worry. I'll get you a new one."

"Get a room. No one wants to see that." Helena applied more gloss as Kasumi giggled.

Jann stuck his tongue out. "You're just mad because someone loves me.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you…" Helena retorted, sarcasm dripping.

The bell rang once again for the lunch period to end and the new one to begin. Everyone left in semi-orderly fashion and maneuvered onto the next class.

* * *

I think this chapter fell a little short for me, but I didn't want to keep from posting any longer. I may go back and revise it sometime next month or something. Basically whenever I get some free time. About the whole make-up thing. lolz. I onlt know about that stuff because of I this one girl I've been watching on Youtube since July, Fafinettex3. She's really good with what she does. I just think it's interesting to watch her put on her makeup. Plus she has a playful and dorky personallity which I really like. lolz.

with that said, I think I'm going to go eat now. Plus my hands are freezing so yea....bye!!!!!

**Review Replies:**

**ramo88: **I'm so glad that you like both stories. I hope you liked this chapter also!!!! Thanks for being my first review on this story!!!

* * *


	3. The Day Is Almost Over! Finally

Hello!!! I'm back with another update!! I'm doing really good this week. lolz. Two updates in the same week? The best I've ever done so far on this site. I really like that I am able to update this story every week and I'll definitely try to do that until it is completed. I can't make any promises though. I also would like to make these chapters much longer because I feel that they are just too short to me. If they aren't short and are just the right length, let me know in youre review so I don't bombard you with paragraphs galore. **ENJOY!!!! And don't forget to tell people about this story!!!**

**_Chapter 3-The Day Is Almost Over!! (Finally)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Room 86-Culinary**_

"Ok, so, Friday we'll go out and see that new Ken Tashiro movie and hit the food court at the mall. It's bound to be a pleasant time." Kokoro flipped her hair.

"Yes! Ken is so hot! He's so going to be my husband." Hitomi squealed with delight.

Kokoro joined in on Hitomi's joy and began hopping up and down in her seat.

"Ladies, settle down now. Don't make me have to change your seats already." The teacher said.

"Sorry." They apologized in unison.

"Speaking of hot however…" Kokoro whispered, "…my first period teacher, Mr. Alvarez, is to die for. This man is gorgeous. _He's _going to be _my_ husband."

"You mean that young hot guy with the really green eyes, on the second floor?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. Don't forget the flawless skin, perfect teeth, and fabulous hair." Kokoro giggled.

"Shut up! You are so lucky! I saw him this morning when I was coming in. The things I would do to that man." Hitomi laughed.

"Ladies, last warning or you'll move. I don't want to have to say anything to you two again." The teacher stepped in.

"Ok, sorry." Hitomi blushed.

"Very." Kokoro added.

* * *

_**Gymnasium 3**_

Students filled the bleachers of the gym while they awaited instruction from the teachers about the school year. They were a lot more alert than before due to finally eating lunch. Some of them however were still a little inattentive.

"Oh please, I am so over physical education. I freaking told my dad to add Pilates to the course selection list this year, but noooo…apparently it's not really necessary." Helena spoke.

"Pilates would have been perfect. I'm not up for getting hit in the face with a volleyball." Lisa nodded.

More students flowed in slowly as the teacher once again began to explain the curriculum. The first day can be really repetitive, huh?

""Hey girls, mind if I join you?" Zack threw his arms around the girl's shoulders.

"Ew, can you not?" Helena removed his arm and scooted a little away from him. "I cannot believe you are even related to this…thing." Helena said to Lisa.

"You and I both. Please don't tell me you're in this class." Lisa cringed.

"Nah. I have study hall right now, but it's not like we do anything in that class, so I'm just wandering." Zack smiled.

Helena scoffed. "Cutting class on the first day, huh? Shoot for the stars Zack, shoot for the stars."

"Oh don't worry baby, I always do." Zack said.

"Ok, can you just go now? Or I'll tell Uncle Barry that you were the one who dented his Porsche last week." Lisa said.

Zack raised an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. "Please, you wouldn't tell my dad anything. You're bluffing."

Lisa pulled her phone out. "Think I'm still bluffing?"

"Fine, whatever. See you ladies later." Zack slipped away.

"Ugh…much." Helena scoffed once more.

* * *

_**Guidance-Peer Counseling**_

"So basically, this course is about giving advice to your fellow students about problems that they are facing in their everyday school lives. You're the shoulder to lean on, the 'best friend' if you will." Mrs. Painter explained.

All of the students, which were only about nine of them, leaned in and listened to every word the teacher spoke.

"This is possibly the best and one of the most rewarding classes you take this year. You'll learn lots of fundamental things here, plus, we get to have lots of guess speakers and go to conferences throughout the year, and eventually get your Junior Counselor certificates at the end of the year if you're consistent with your performance in this class. So now, let's practice. Everyone pair up. I'll pass topic cards, a.k.a. 'problems' out to the 'victim', and I will go around and evaluate you on what you did well, and what you're advice giving can improve upon. So let's make this happen."

The students scrambled around the room to pair up and began to discuss their 'problems', while Eliot sat quietly by himself. He pushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his face as the teacher approached.

"Heeey…you're sitting by yourself. Why?" Mrs. Painter asked.

"Everyone's all paired up. I wouldn't feel right intruding on them." Eliot spoke.

"Well then, I'll be your partner for this exercise." Mrs. Painter pulled up a chair. "Ok…" she started.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Click._

There stood a student new to the class in the doorway, staring down at a piece of paper.

"Oh, hello!" Mrs. Painter walked over to the student.

"Hi. Um, sorry I'm late. I got a little lost on the way here."

"No problem." Mrs. Painter walked over to her PC and checked her roster. "You must be Bayman."

It was like the world slowed down as Eliot's stomach dropped. Was Bayman following him around? And why does Eliot get so nervous whenever Bayman is around? What was this strange feeling? A bit of disgust mixed with something else maybe? What was that something else though?

"We were just starting an exercise to get more comfortable with each other. Why don't you join Eliot over there?" Mrs. Painted pointed him to the back of the classroom.

As Bayman made his way over towards Eliot, Eliot felt his heart rate increase to a billion heartbeats per minute. Was he intimidated by Bayman maybe?

"Hey Eliot!" Bayman happily greeted, sitting down.

"Yo." Eliot offered his hand.

Bayman took it and squeezed tight.

'_Firm grip.' _Eliot thought.

They both pulled away at the same time and began with the exercise.

* * *

_**Room 313-Business Marketing**_

"Ok, how many people in here actually plan on owning a business one day?" Mr. Prescott asked.

About half the class raised their hands.

"And what would those businesses be?"

_"Preschool…_

_…television production company_

_…casino_

_…gaming_

_…publishing_

_…architecture."_

"Leifang, do you mind putting your phone away and telling the class what type of business you want to be in?" Mr. Prescott asked.

"Well, there's this one brilliant idea I came up with when I was redecorating my room last month. I want to go into designing." Leifang beamed.

"Yes, I see. Designing is a pretty big business, but what specifically? Rooms, floor plans?" Mr. Prescott prodded.

"Even better. I want to design…trash cans." Leifang smiled.

Looks of disbelief were all across the classroom as Leifang continued to explain herself.

"I know it may sound a little weird to you guys, but seriously, I could do some serious damage with this. I've done my entire girlfriend's cans and they love it. All I basically did was draw cute little pictures on some, stuck on some little cutouts of letters and numbers and shapes with a hot glue gun on others, and upholstered the rest with these different fabrics I found in the basement. My favorite is this little panda one I did. It's so cute."

"Well, when we have our end-of-the-marking period project, I would love to see some of those trash cans you've beautified. You make me even want to buy one for my daughter. You're going to do well in this class." Mr. Prescott winked.

"You won't be disappointed." Leifang sing songed.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I hope you did because I surely do! So.....thoughts?...What's going on with Eliot and Bayman?...Will Leifang's trash can idea ever leave the ground?...Will Ken Tashiro actually ever be Hitomi's husband? I guess we'll just have to find all of that out in the later weeks. Also...I may have to skip ahead a few months because I'm acutually trying to keep up with the year and make it a weekly thing from now until June 22nd, 2009. A whole school year!! Well at least mine anyway. June 22nd? These people are nuts!!!!!! Goodbye fellow writers!!!! It's smelling pretty lovely in the kitchen right about now!!

**Review Replies-Chapter 2:**

**La Mariposa3795****:** I totally forgot about Kasumi and Ryu while writing this chapter. But I'll definitely put them in for you next chapter. Is being friends a bad thing? lolz. There is going to be some relationships broken up, but I'll wait until much later for that. :P

* * *


	4. What's a Normal Teen Anyway?

so yea, funniest thing....I thought I had already uploaded this chapter, I guess I didn't. silly me. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!! hmmm....I don't have much else to say here today, so enjoy. ^_^

**_Chapter 4-What's a Normal Teen Anyway?_**

* * *

**_DOATEC High-Courtyard_**

Kasumi sat under a cherry blossom tree, taking in the beautiful warm weather. She pushed her ginger hair behind her ear as the wind brushed past quietly. Kasumi sighed to herself as she started to write in a small pink notebook.

"Hmm…" She hesitated, "…something like a…something like. Ugh! Why can't I think?"

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ryu! My goodness, I haven't seen you all day!" Kasumi jumped up and hugged her boyfriend.

"I know. I missed you too." Ryu gave a kiss on the lips. "What are you working on?"

"Sit."

Ryu sat down beside Kasumi as she began to explain her project.

"I just wanted to get a head start on this homework assignment my class has due next week. We're supposed to write about something that inspires us."

"Why don't you write about me?" I inspire you, riiiiight?" Ryu smiled.

Kasumi tilted her head and tapped her finger on her chin. "That's actually not a bad idea." She righted herself. "How do you, Ryu Hayabusa, inspire me?" Is it those piercing green eyes? Maybe it's your long, silky chestnut hair? How about those soft pink lips? There's just so much to choose from. I simply can't decide." Kasumi giggled.

"Well maybe we should spend some time together this weekend so you know exactly pinpoint what inspires you about me." Ryu nudged closer to Kasumi. "How about I give a ride home?"

"I would normally accept, but my mom is coming to get me any minute now. Doctor's appointment."

"Aw, man. It was starting to get good." Ryu pouted.

Kasumi giggled once more and playfully pushed Ryu to the ground. "You're so bad!"

"I know."

A red, economically and environmentally smart, SUV pulls up along the driveway and sounds the horn. The window comes down and a lavender head of hair emerges.

"Kasumi! Come on, we gotta go!" Ayane yelled.

"My mom's here. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kasumi proposed, collecting her things.

"Yea, I'll pick you up in the morning." Ryu dusted himself off.

Kasumi hugged Ryu for a split second before running towards her car. She hopped in and waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

_**Barney's-Dressing Room Lobby**_

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This is so perfect!" Leifang exclaimed.

She had recently purchased a dress and had it tailored to fit her body a lot better, as it did now. She kept spinning around, checking out the dress from all angles. It was a sexy little number. A strapless gold mini. It was tight and clinged onto every right spot, giving Lei an hourglass shape. Every time she sifted or moved, the dress gave off a little shimmer whenever it caught the light, making it all the more attractive. The shoes she had just bought to go with it were just as sharp. 4-inch gold Manolo sandals. Leifang continued to check herself out.

"So what's the price for the tailoring?" she asked.

"Well…" Robyn the Tailor started "…since I've known you for quite sometime and your family is like, the best. It's totally free!"

Leifang's mouth fell open. "Seriously? Not even!"

"Hell no." Robyn laughed. "But I will discount you down to fifty."

"You're insane, but I love ya. I'm gonna go get changed." Leifang stepped back into her dressing room.

* * *

_**15 Minutes Later**_

* * *

Leifang walked up to the front counter, dress and shoes in hand. She jumped up and down from excitement like a little kid in a candy store.

"So I'm guessing it's a special night? Who's the lucky guy?" Robyn asked.

"You know him. Jann Lee. You met him last year during Thanksgiving at my house, remember?" Leifang swiped her card.

"Oh, that guy." Robyn punched in some code. "I thought you guys were long done."

"That's nice. Anyway…we're going out for a little dinner tonight. Then whatever happens from there happens. All I know is that I can't wait for him to see me in this dress. I know he's gonna pop one really quick." Leifang laughed.

"Girl, I know that's right. Well you better get going if you want to get ready. It's already three. Let me tell you; don't do anything I wouldn't do. And you better bring that dress back tomorrow because it's all ripped up." Robyn laughed.

"Please, I was just joking. I'm a good girl. But you're right, I should be getting ready. Peace out bitch." Leifang threw on her shades and walked out of the store.

* * *

_**Persimmons-Sidewalk Café **_

* * *

Kokoro, Hitomi, and Eliot sat at a table outdoors at the quaint little coffee shop. The sun was shining brightly as they talked amongst each other, protected by a huge table umbrella. The three teens ordered an iced coffee with a muffin. Kokoro got blueberry, Hitomi got banana nut, and Eliot got cinnamon.

"I swear; these muffins are like made with drugs or something, or they wouldn't be so addictive. And that waiter." Kokoro said.

"Hey, you already have Mr. A; you can't have Jake Beefcake too. He's mine." Hitomi laughed.

"What about Ein? I though _he _was yours." Eliot added.

"Ugh…don't even get me started. You know how things can be." Hitomi sighed. "Hey, isn't that Leifang?"

The other two looked across the street and saw Lei loading her things into an expensive looking silver car.

"Possibly. But it's kinda hard to tell. Those sunglasses are huge. I'm pretty sure it is though. This is one of the busiest streets in town." Eliot sipped his iced coffee.

"Either way, she is fabulous. Nice car, big house, cute clothes, hot guy." Kokoro laughed.

"That's true. Jann is definitely the hottest guy in school…next to Ryu." Eliot smiled.

"Hmm…I think Jann is hotter, way hotter, especially with those highlights he has now." Hitomi added.

"Goodness, now all I need to do is find a good guy to be with. They're all taken though." Kokoro pouted.

"You'll find someone, I'm sure." Eliot smiled.

* * *

_**Helena's Town Car**_

* * *

"Awe, are you sure you don't need anything?...but you don't very well…ok, if you say so. I'll see you this weekend. Feel better."

Helena pressed 'End' in her cell phone and stared out the window for a bit, watching the city tall city building scroll by swiftly. She let out a little sigh and stroked her hair gently. Her chauffeur, Percival, caught a glimpse of her desperate look in the rearview mirror.

"Something wrong Ms. Douglas?"

Helena snapped out of her mindless reverie and returned Percival's gaze. She laughed lightly.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I can't wait to get home. I so have this really cute guy that I talked to in school that I _need_ blog about. I'm like, in love."

"Does he know you feel this way?"

"Duh, of course not. Other than today, we haven't really talked much since before, but now that I really look at him, he pretty hot. I have all moves calculated though. I'll get to him before any other girl does. I just have to play it safe.

* * *

ok, the deal with it being so short is because I cut out a lot of things that I thought wasn't really needed in the final revision. I'm not sure when Chapter 5 is gonna be up, since I started a new, original fiction. but I'm going to give myself a deadline of two weeks, and if it isn't, I give you permission to beat me up.

**_Chapter Review Replies:_**

**Wolfchild101: **As I e-mailed you before, it's not over yet. the original plan was to have at least 52 chapters. one chapter for every week of the year. I think I have some catching up to do.

**La Mariposa3795: **I'm glad that you think everyone being friends make it more interesting, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna throw a wrench in their sooner or later. 0_0 we'll see....

* * *


End file.
